Various types of game machines operated at gaming facilities such as casinos have been known for some time. A game machine includes an operating apparatus used when a player plays a game. The player can use the operating apparatus to make various operations pertaining to the game. Such operations include an operation for setting a betting rate, an operation for selecting various types of information such as valid symbols, an operation for settling the game, an operation for calling a staff member, and so on.
JP H01-23517Y discloses a slot machine as an example of a past game machine. In this slot machine, a stop switch manipulated by a player when stopping a rotating reel is constituted of a touch-type switch including a light-emitting body. The light-emitting body is controlled to light by a signal from a microcomputer, and indicates that a pulse motor for driving the reel is decelerating and can therefore be stopped.
JP H01-23517Y, published Jul. 19, 1989, is an example of background art.
By lighting the light-emitting body, the slot machine according to JP H01-23517Y can communicate to the player that the stop switch is in a state where the reel can be stopped. However, there is a problem in that the game has little appeal for players. Thus what is needed in such past game machines is a dramatic effect capable of better capturing a player's attention.
One or more embodiments of the present invention have been conceived to solve the above-described problems. Accordingly, one or more embodiments of the present invention provide an operating apparatus, a game machine, and a control method capable of strongly capturing a player's attention.